


Are you here with anyone?

by Cingulomania



Series: Far Cry 5 - Aylin Rook and John Seed [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: But intruiged, F/M, John's still threatening af, Pre-Canon, Slight Cursing, prior to the botched arrest of Joseph - when rook is still settling in, probably will stay a oneshot unless inspiration and comments strike, so a deputy meets a cult leader at a bar..., so ya know doubtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cingulomania/pseuds/Cingulomania
Summary: Aylin Rook had made it her life's mission to help people to the extent she could.But life’s tough when you’re a rook. Especially because you don’t know yet which places to avoid going to, or at what times...“I will ask you this one. Last. Time. Are you here with anyone?”
Relationships: Deputy - Relationship, Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 - Aylin Rook and John Seed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Are you here with anyone?

Aylin Rook's night had been decent. Cold drinks, chips that weren't stale and her new colleagues beside her.

"Alright Aylin, time to head out." Hudson had gotten up and Pratt was downing the final bit of his bottle.

" What? Come on. It's 9 a.m. That hasn't been my bedtime since I was 14 years old!" Staci chuckled.

" You know, Joey. Maybe she's got a ..." Hudson immediately shot a glance at Pratt.

" Staci, I'm not going to cover for you again when you fall asleep in the car." He looked at Aylin apologetically.

She turned towards them, as they both put on their coats. "You two are going on patrol?"

Hudson leaned on the bar with her elbow; " At 6 in the morning, yeah."

" My condoleances for the loss of your sleep." Staci made a cross over his chest and looked solemn. Aylin noticed a hint of a smile on Joey's face at that.

" Well. We've come in separate cars. If you don't mind..." " Hey, I'm not gonna give you a bedtime. Just make sure you get home safely. Brought any weapons?" Aylin squinted her eyes at Joey. "To the bar? Really?" Hudson sighed and slipped her a knife. "Just in case. Slip it somewhere nobody can see." " Such as?" Staci leaned into the two whispering ladies before him who looked at each other before Hudson grabbed Staci's shirt. "Come on. Let's get you home. You clearly need a nap." He started to pout but didn't resist and waved at Aylin.

She sipped from her beer when leering and yelling started. "Hey sweetie! You here with anyone? Cause ehm... if you need someone to show you around..." " In your bed?" "Exactly!' Laughter ensued. Aylin pretended not to hear them but shook her head. When one tried to drunkely make her way to her, she walked over to the toilet and played with the small knife Joey had given her. "Well. In my bra would work." She waited for about fifteen minutes before she walked back over to the bar. Done with dancing for the night. " Hey, can I get a cola?" " Sure, give me a second."

She walked in at the same time as two men she could not quite place anymore, but who she saw one of before. Somewhere. Both men were taller than her. One looked like an ex-veteran or bodybuilder. Built like a truck, red hair, scarred and with dogtags dangling from his neck. He didn't seem to want to be there. The other one, the familiar looking one, seemed to be guiding him in. Tall, handsome, black beard, bright eyes and tattoos. Flamboyant. She tried to read his lips. 'Some bwotherly quality time?' Brotherly. Then it hit her. John and Joseph... no John and Jacob Seed had just entered. John shot her a glance. She immediately focused on her drink again. The noisemakers noticed her again and didn't seem quite done yet. "AAAH SHE'S BACK! Come on honey, you can't fight your attraction to meee... I can give it to you real good, all night long..." it carried on for a few minutes, in which she had flipped them off, when suddenly they got silent and she looked over her shoulder again. John was holding a pool cue while his brother was focussed on the table. He casually leaned on it, with his head tilted, and while he looked at the men. She noticed he hissed something at them.

The noisemakers took off in a hurry. Most of them. A few had made their way to the barstools beside her in silence. They had ordered the exact same drink. She reckoned he had just been annoyed at the noise, when held up a finger to his brother and he moved in the direction of the few who had not cleared out yet. They scurried off as he moved in her direction, when John grabbed the drink they were holding from their hands. "I'll be taking this." They didn't fight him on it. He leaned over across the bar and poured both out in the sink. He locked eyes with Aylin for a second, before he took off in his brother's direction again. The redhead was shaking his head and laughed. "You know for an enforc..." John put his finger to his lips and glanced back at her. Jacob sighed and gave him the pool cue; "You're up, hero."

She sighed and felt someone take hold of her hand. The bartender. “Deputy, I believe you should leave now.”  
“ Why?”

She glanced over at the Seed brothers again, John was looking at her from one of the tables. Not directly, it seemed. He was leaning against the wall with one shoulder, and looked at her and his brother interchangeably. She heard the bartender’s voice but it didn't get through to her. Her eyes were fixed on his for a few seconds. Then the bartender grabbed her elbow; "Deputy." "Call me Aylin" She did not know people’s names around here yet. Including hers. She didn't want to ask again. She leaned into Aylin. “Aylin... some men are no good. No matter how good they may look. They fall under that category.”  
“ Those creeps of before? I wasn’t gonna drink anything I didn’t order don’t worry I am well-informed on the dangers of leaving your drink unattended…” The woman shook her head, which is when it hit her. He had grabbed their _identical_ drink. Could they have switched their drinks before she noticed? She liked to think they couldn't have. But was she sure?

Aylin noticed more and more people were clearing out. So she paid, sighed, and got up. As she put on her leather coat, she shot one last glance at the youngest brother. He seemed to feel her gaze on him and looked back at her. She instinctively winked and saw one of his eyebrows go up and a chuckle escape his lips when she still walked out of the door. Jacob turned around right when she had, following his brother's gaze.

\---

She should not have decided to drive when slightly tipsy. It had only been one beer and a cola. But she felt a little light-headed. And the warning of the bartender was still echoeing in her mind. She wondered why. John had come by the station to fight someone's arrest, someone with a weird tattoo she kept seeing. Still, she could feel the stare of the men at the bar. Some of them were still outside. Walking was not an option. Her friends were gone. There were no taxi's to call in Hope County. She hadn’t made any friends she thought she could call for a ride at 10 p.m. yet. So she decided to take her chances, keeping to the roads she figured would be abandoned. Until she saw a truck and a smoking and dented car behind it, with headights illuminating two people being held at gunpoint. The guys from the bar had their hands up. The ones who may or may not have tried to roofie her.

She was a deputy, damnit. She couldn't stand for this. Even if she was on a night out and only had a foldable knife in her bra. She dialed Hudson's number for backup, keeping an eye on the two men and their captors. Joey did not pick up. In the meantime, the situation in the headlights seemed to be escalating. The men from the bar were now on their knees with a gun to the back of their heads. She cursed to herself quietly and then loudly at the peggies in front of her.

"HEY! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS INSTANTLY. YOU ARE BOTH UNDER ARREST." She couldn't just stay quiet when two people were about to get shot. Obviously, one raised his weapon at her and lunged forward, twisting her arm behind her back right before she could get the gun away from him. She blamed the alcohol. Then the searing pain in her shoulder. That is how she wound up on her knees with her hands up and questioned by yelling men, too.

“I will ask you this one. Last. Time. Are you here with anyone?” The so-called peggies had her by the side of the road. Also on her knees and unarmed. Fantastic. A car slowed down by the other side of the road. A spark of hope returned in Aylin. Please be a cop. Or at least have a gun and a conscience. None other than John Seed got out and leaned against it with arms folded, quizzical look on his face as he stared at the rook. Curious what would happen next. The peggies hadn’t even noticed him yet. But from what she heard... he was one of the cult leaders. Well she’d give them a goddamn plot twist.

“Yes. I am here with him. ” She nodded to John. "So I suggest you let me and my friends here go."  
The peggies turned and seemed frozen in place for a second. She decided to get up and start walking in his way, but it didn’t take long before she heard the familiar sound of guns safeties clicking off. They seemed more willing to shoot now they saw her walking towards him.  
She swallowed hard, stopped in her tracks in the middle of the road, and looked at John. A hint of a grin was on the youngest Seed’s face when he raised his hand.  
The men behind Aylin started whispering to one another; “What does that mean?” "I don't know. Stop?" "Maybe it means kill her?" "You wanna risk it?"  
Next, she fel the barrel of the gun against the back of her head. She closed her eyes, seeing stars, and gritted her teeth. In this state, she definitely wouldn’t be fast enough to take their weapons away. Her instincts were still deciding on fight or flight when she opened her eyes to see the youngest brother marching in her direction, looking livid. Well... to see two Johns do so. Blurry vision and all that. 

“Does _ANY_ of you idiots understand what it means to stand the fuck down?!” He sounded even more angry than he looked. And he looked like he was going to punch them in the face.  
She saw his knuckles turning white as his hands were balled into fists. The men averted their eyes and cowered. John hissed at the captor behind her. “Disobey me again and I will not hesitate to shoot you on sight. You do not choose which punishments befit which crimes. I do.”  
She looked over as the man he averted his gaze and bowed his head. “ Our apologies, herald.”  
“ She is part of the sherriff’s department. Here to serve in protect… isn’t that right, Deputy?”  
She heard the voice of one of their captors, fear in his voice; “ De... deputy?”  
John smiled and tited his head, a fake vengeful smile. “ Yes. As I said." The Seed brother didn't even look down at her once, keeping his eyes on the man before him. " Put away the guns. You OUGHT to be trained to be SMARTER than this. _I'll have to send you to Jacob for a reminder course_. "  
“ But… Herald… she… she said she was with you and walked to you. She is clearly a dirty sinner, she can't possibly...”

He tilted his head and looked at her again. "Did she say she was with me, now?" He looked entirely in control of his emotions again. He knelt down in front of her. His icy eyes seemed to look straight into her soul. She felt unable to break eye contact. Surely, those had to be contacts. Given his flamboyant clothing choices he looked vain enough for it.  
He spoke again, in a singsong tone;“I suppose she is, then. _With me._ Take those boys and show them our ways. They will come, willingly. Won’t they?”  
The two rowdy men from the bar nodded, clearly even more scared of John than of their captors she had tried to save them from. Aylin wondered what she didn't know about John. 

  
“Leave her to me. Don't worry, she won't harm me. She's mine, not vice versa.” There was something vaguely animalistic about the growl with which he said that last part. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. She was still dizzy and reached with a hand behind her head. She pulled back bloody fingers. He was still dragging her along and threw her into his car. Fuck.

He locked the car doors and drove off with screeching tires.

As soon as she was sure they were out of sight, Aylin grabbed the knife from her bra and put the small piece of sharp metal to his throat. She still felt dizzy.

“ Where are you taking me?” Silence. His eyes didn’t stray from the road ahead, the asphalt lit up only by the headlight of his and other cars. There was no way of telling whether he was even remotely affected by the knife on his throat. She yelled instead; “ANSWER ME!” She now also pushed down one hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. He kept driving flawlessly, putting his blinkers on when needed and everything. So she tried hissing; “What are you planning on doing?” More silence.

Aylin started to weigh her options. If she’d cut his throat, would it count as self-defense? He hadn’t tried to harm her. Technically may have saved her from certain death at the hands of his men. But he was also kidnapping her. But even if she did, then what? The car would be uncontrollable, swerve, she’d risk them both dying. And again, he had not harmed her _yet_.

He cleared his throat; “ Deputy, I noticed you aren't pressing down as hard anymore. So I will speak. My men can be a little overenthusiastic sometimes. They spread the word of Joseph, you see? They want to save people by teaching it to them. Admittedly, sometimes in less than ideal manners. Regardless, that butter knife is not your brightest idea, as I am certain you have figured out by now. And if you want to use it... might want to twist it, so its sharp edge is to my skin. Now it just tickles.”  
He slipped one hand on hers, the one holding his shoulder back. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

His touch didn't feel unpleasant, his fingers lightly brushed her skin. His hands were soft, warm. He then moved to her other hand, put two fingers on each side of the blade and she released it.  
"Good decision deputy. But if you want to hold my hand or shoulder, far be it from be to stop you." She pulled back her hands, realising they had now just been flung around his shoulders instead.

She hissed at him still, though; “ They took people against their will.”  
He shook his head; “ Tsk… hardly. They took sinners and will show them a better way of life."  
She scoffed; "Sinners? Do you hear yourself, John?"  
" Ah so you do know _my_ name, too. Then you know the cause I work for. Come visit us in a month, they’ll be happy, singing our songs, falling head over heels for my sister most likely. They all do.”

  
She gritted her teeth. It seemed like a bad idea to ask how or why. That they did not seem too excited about the prospect of joining them.  
He spoke again. “ Those who live righteous lives will fit right in. Those who are addicted to substances or toxic ideas are cleansed of those first. Do you know why they call me the Baptist around here, Deputy?”

She shook her head. He noticed it from his rearview mirror.  
" Same reason why they call you 'herald', I’d presume?”  
“Because they feel reborn at our project at Eden’s gate.”  
She rolled her eyes and whispered “sounds like a cult to me.” under her breath.  
“Does it? Then why did you say you were with me back there?” Blue eyes in the mirror on her once more. He needed to focus on the road. But she couldn't look away and he somehow seemed not to have to look to know the road.  
She crossed her arms and leaned back. “I don't know John. Maybe because your boys were trying to kill me. Then they hit me with the barrel of a gun. Wonder why I tried to get them to think with their head instead of with their trigger fingers.”  
He looked amused and she had to put in effort not to let her mouth twist into a small smile too. So she looked down. “ Might wanna get that headwound looked at. But as I said, just overenthusiastic. They will be reprimanded... at the least.”  
She cooed; "How helpful and herald-like of you."

That's when she noticed he drove into a familiar street. A familiar place. A familiar driveway.  
She lunged forward, so her mouth was beside his ear; “How the hell do you know where I live?”  
“Because I know where every person of interest lives in these parts.”  
“ I’m a person of interest?”

He unlocked the car doors. She did not try to get out immediately, figuring he was waiting for a place to shoot her that he couldn't necessarily be placed at.  
“You are. You appeared in my brother's visions. And you confirmed it, too. Because, apparently, you are with me.”  
He got out of the car and opened the door for her. She glared at his hand, then up at him.  
" His visions?"  
He nodded; “ Now, please do get out. I’m not taking you home with me."  
She got out of the car and waited until his hand was on the handle of the driver's door again. She was gonna regret it but she had to ask. “Whatever happened to me being ‘ _yours_ ’?” He looked at her lips, then up at her again before he started to speak.

“ Deputy, you wound me!” He sounded far too amused. Then he looked down at her again, almost with a threatening look. “I don’t coerce women into sleeping with me. When you say ‘yes’ to me it will be willingly. And not quite in the way you may envision. I don’t think you’re ready for that yet. Besides…” He walked close to her, faces inches apart, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Despite your winking and that question? You're an inebriated woman. You are essentially a cop. I’m a lawyer. Surely, we both know that's not how consent works.”

  
She grabbed his wrist and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know what you are or what you do. Something tells me I don’t want to know. But I do know when someone saved my ass.”  
He did not reach for her again but she noticed he smiled when he turned away, disappearing into his car. He rolled the window down just enough so she could hear him; “Just remember that next time someone tells you something horrible about me or my brothers.”

Before she knew it he was gone and the cold of the night was getting to her. The sound of the crickets and the screeching of tires being the only things she heard.

Somehow she felt more fucked than when she was being held at gunpoint.


End file.
